Destinée
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: A l'aube de ses vingts ans, Seifer doit faire face à son passé pour finalement accepter complètement sa destinée... shonen ai


Titre : Destinée

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : Sniff !

Base : FF8

Destinée

  Du haut de ses six ans, il savait déjà à quoi servait le jouet que ses deux compagnons avaient trouvé et du haut de ses six ans, il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

  Il regarda le plus jeune des deux le tourner et le retourner dans sa main et voulut protester mais ils ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion. Déjà, ils courraient à la rencontre du reste du groupe pour leur montrer leur fabuleuse trouvaille.

  Il les suivit immédiatement, sentant monter en lui une terreur qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps. Pas depuis qu'il avait vu ses parents se faire tuer devant ses yeux, couvrant son petit corps de leur sang, alors que le bruit des fusils ne cessaient de crépiter près de lui. Ils l'avaient protégé et il avait assisté à leur agonie, leurs corps à peine reconnaissables tombant près de lui et déversant sans cesse leur flot carmin.

  Il n'y avait pas eu de dernières paroles, pas eu de derniers sourires. Juste une profonde terreur au fond de leurs yeux.

  Il se souvenait vaguement avoir pleuré, secouant doucement leurs corps meurtris, les suppliant silencieusement de se relever car les soldats arrivaient. « Pôpa, môman ! » avaient été les seuls mots qu'il avait été capable de prononcés avant que les Galbadiens ne viennent et ne l'écartent violemment pour frapper du pied les corps à terre et leur crachés dessus, avant de les jetés nonchalamment dans un camion bene. Ainsi avait-il vu disparaître sa seul famille avant de voir plusieurs armes se retourner contre lui.

  Il serrait mort ce jour là, comme tous les résistants, si ce n'avait été un vieux soldats qui s'était interposé, hurlant presque qu'on ne tuait pas les enfants. 

  Mais il avait tord, car il était déjà mort, en même temps que ses parents.

  Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose après, si ce n'est avoir été emmené à l'orphelinat dans lequel il vivait depuis maintenant un an. Une année pendant laquelle il avait petit à petit réappris à vivre et s'était fait un ami et quelques camardes.

  Mais aussi une année de souffrance et de cauchemars couleur de sang... et pour seul réconfort ce petit garçon qui parlait à peine mais qui seul avait su le sortir de sa douleur.

  Un ami qui risquait maintenant sa vie avec le même genre d'armes que celles qui avaient servies à prendre celles de ses parents.

  Le pistolet passait d'une main à l'autre dans une joie sans borne où se mêlaient cris et rire et il les regardait, jouant sans le savoir avec la mort, pétrifié d'horreur devant tant d'insouciance.

  Un de ses camarades récupéra enfin le pistolet et s'amusa à la pointer vers ses compagnons, le doigt imperceptiblement crispé sur la gâchette.

  Il entendit distinctement le cliquetis de l'arme alors qu'il visait son ami.

  Il vit le chien s'abaisser doucement...

  ... et trouva enfin la force de réagir.

  Il se jeta en avant pour protéger le seul être qui avait vraiment pris une importance dans son cœur tout au long de cette année.

  Il entendit la détonation au moment même où il s'interposait.

  Il y eut une violente douleur lui vrillant le torse, des cris et des pleurs. Il entendit vaguement prononcer son nom, puis ce fut le noir total...

  ... et un nouveau commencement.

***

 _Let me tell you about my romantic dream_

  Seifer adressa un sourire amer au calendrier dresser devant ses yeux près de son lit. Plus qu'une semaine et il fêterait son vingtième anniversaire.

  Plus qu'une toute petite semaine...

  ... et la fin de tous ses rêves.

  Il soupira doucement et se retourna pour ne plus avoir devant les yeux cette date maudite. 

  Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du paresser au lit, mais se lever pour aider la gouvernante avec le flot de garnements qui avaient déjà du l'assaillir, réclamant à corps perdu leur petit déjeuner, mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

  Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'enterrer sous ses couvertures et tout oublier pendant quelques heures. Mais comment voulez-vous faire quand une vingtaine de bambins hurlant débarquent soudain dans votre chambre, criant toute joie dehors de vous lever car pour la première fois en presque deux années vous êtes en retard.

  Il jeta une oeillade mi amusée, mi agacée de dessous ses draps, sur cette petite troupe du dimanche encore en pyjama et bonnet de nuit pour la plupart, mélange de petites fleurs, d'oursons baillants, de poupées et de camions.

  Ce qu'ils pouvaient les aimer ces gamins, tous plus mignons les uns que les autres. Mais également, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres.

  Il leur adressa un sourire grognon qui les fit éclater de rire au moment même où la gouvernante faisait son apparition.

  _ Aller, oust, petites canailles ! Dit-elle. Laisser Seifer un peu tranquille et allez donc prendre votre petit déjeuné.

  La marmaille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'égaya rapidement hors de la chambre pour gagner la salle à manger en un temps record.

  Seifer sourit un peu plus à les voir ainsi partir. Ils avaient le don de le mettre de bonne humeur.

  _ Mon enfant, je suis désolée, murmura Edéa le ramenant à la réalité. Si tu veux, tu...

  _ Non, ça va aller gouvernante. Je viens vous aider, juste le temps de me préparer et je suis à vous.

  Edéa entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, alors qu'il se décidait à se redresser. Elle passa doucement une main dans sa chevelure de blé mur, un peu trop longue et désordonnée.

  _ Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

  _ Mais ça me fait plaisir.

  _ Ecoute Seifer, j'aimerais que tu profites de cette semaine. Je sais que tu veux accomplir certaine chose et je crois que c'est le moment où jamais. Et je ne veux pas de « mais » ! Dit-elle coupant court à toute objection. Seifer, s'il te plait, tu sais bien que...

  _ Je sais, soupira-t-il. Vous avez raison. Je partirais dès cet après midi.

  _ Sage décision. Et maintenant, si nous allions déjeuné !

  _ Je vous rejoints.

  _ Tu n'as pas intérêt à trénasser, sinon j'en connais qui vont rouspéter.

  _ Je ne doute pas un seul instant que ces crapules vont me sauter dessus pour rallonger d'une heure la séance lecture afin de me faire payer mon retard, rit-il doucement.

  _ Il y a effectivement de grandes chances. Surtout si tu t'en vas tout à l'heure. Tu vas leur manquer Seifer.

  _ Ce seront bien les seuls, souffla le jeune homme un peu amer.

  Edéa eut un pauvre sourire et sentit son cœur chanceler. Elle savait que ce jour allait arriver, mais ce n'en était pas moins douloureux.

  _ Reviens me voir le vingt deux, d'accord ? Que je t'offre mon cadeau.

  Il hésita un instant à lui dire que c'était inutile, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il hocha doucement la tête.

  _ Il y a de toute façon de grande chance que je sois de retour avant. Ce que je compte accomplir ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps. Il se peut même que je n'ai pas l'occasion de le faire, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais là bas entier.

  _ Les gens commencent à oublier tu sais.

  _ Peut-être...

  Il y eut soudain un grande explosion de rire qui coupa leur sombre réflexion et Edéa se redressa d'un coup. 

  _ Je ferais mieux d'aller surveiller ma petite troupe avant qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises.

  Seifer acquiesça silencieusement et la regarda partir avant de se décider à se lever. 

  Il s'étira rapidement et entra dans sa salle de bain pour se glisser sous une douche brûlante qui finit de le réveiller et de décontracter ses muscles et ses pensées.

  Presque deux ans.

  Presque deux ans depuis la mort d'Ultimécia. Le temps passait trop vite. Il avait accompli ce qu'il devait et avait passé tous ces longs mois à aider la gouvernante et à se faire oublier du public. Un public qui avait failli le lyncher avant la parodie de procès qu'on lui avait organisé et si ce n'avait été l'intervention miraculeuse d'Edéa, il serait déjà mort, fusillé. Elle seule s'était dressée entre lui et ses bourreaux, sachant émouvoir son auditoire, le persuadant qu'il méritait une seconde chance, alors que même ses amis avaient refusé de lui en donner une.

  Il les avait observé tout au long de la plaidoirie du banc des victimes, le visage sévère, jetant de temps en temps un œil dégoûté de son côté. Tous sans exception, attendant que l'on prononce enfin le jugement, même lui. Surtout lui. Il avait eu tellement mal alors et avait presque accepter avec joie sa sentence de mort, mais Edéa ne les avait pas laisser faire.

  Il se demandait toujours pourquoi. Cela n'aurait pas vraiment eut d'importance qu'il soit tuer alors, mais elle lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de profiter de la vie

  Peut-être... il ne savait pas.

  Après tout, il était réellement coupable. Il n'avait jamais agit sous le contrôle de la sorcière, ou du moins, pas complètement. Il avait accepter de son plein gré de la servir, il avait accepté de son plein gré de faire s'écraser la GGU et de combattre ses amis. Même la séance de torture avait relevé de son propre choix, bien qu'il en avait exécrer chaque seconde, de même lorsqu'il avait jeté Linoa en pâture à Adel.

  Il s'en voulait, plus que personne ne pourrait jamais le croire, ses souvenirs le faisant souffrir chaque instant de sa misérable vie. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que toutes ses actions avaient relevé de son propre choix.

  Comment appelait-on ça déjà... sa Destinée ?

  Un bien grand mot pour une aussi pathétique existence. Mais c'était bien celui qui convenait le mieux.

  Sa destinée.

  Chevalier de la sorcière.

  Destructeur du monde.

  Salaud finit.

  Sa destinée... qu'il avait accueillit à bras ouvert, même s'il elle l'avait torturée. Il l'avait accueillit à bras ouvert pour...

  Un torrent d'eau froide se déversa soudain sur sa peau et il fit un bond en arrière quand il compris qu'il venait de vider le ballon. Il retint le juron qui lui venait aux lèvres et sortit rapidement de la douche pour se rouler dans une serviette et se sécher vigoureusement.

  Il enfila ensuite rapidement ses vêtements, passa un coup de peigne rapide dans sa chevelure désordonnée et, Edéa avait raison, un peu trop longue et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle à manger où il fut reçut à force de cris de joie.

  La vingtaine d'enfants qui se disputaient les meilleurs restes du petit déjeuné, étaient peut-être les seuls personnes au monde qui se fichaient de savoir qui ou quoi il avait été. Ils l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était maintenant, c'est à dire à adulte gentil et patient, jamais avare de caresses, ni de paroles réconfortantes, qui prenait toujours le temps de les écouter ou de jouer avec eux. Ils avaient tous droits à un baiser de sa part le soir avant de se coucher, que même les plus grognons et les plus fiers d'entre eux ne se lassaient pas de réclamer, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais omis.

  Ils lui faisaient toujours oublier pendant quelques heures son lourd passé et il se sentait revivre près d'eux. Savoir qu'il allait devoir les quitter lui brisait le cœur.

  Beaucoup en aurait rit, que l'égocentrique, le salaud, l'immonde Seifer Almasy puisse se montrer si doux et si patient avec des enfants, puisse se faire aimer d'eux et les aimer... inimaginable ! Mais vrai ! Car toute cette violence, toute cette arrogance dont il avait toujours fait montre, tout ça n'était qu'une façade, un personnage qu'il s'était construit tout au long de ces années.

  Jamais personne, sauf la gouvernante, Cid , Ellone et maintenant les enfants, n'avait été au courant.

  Personne.

  Pas même Squall.

  Surtout pas Squall.

  Mélie, une des plus jeune enfant en garde d'Edéa, vint lui sauter dans les bras lorsqu'il fit son apparition et se nicha au creux de son épaule. Elle était incroyablement timide du haut de ses quatre ans et n'acceptait de parler à personne d'autre qu'à lui. S'il devait revenir pour quelqu'un avant son départ définitif, c'était bien pour elle. Il avait tellement peur de la faire souffrir. Si seulement il avait le choix, si seulement... il ne l'aurait jamais quitté. Il l'aimait tellement, plus que tout autre à sa grande honte, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et les enfants ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Ils comprenaient. Ils comprenaient toujours.

  Il ébouriffa la longue chevelure blonde de ce petit bout de choux, la cala un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras et fit son chemin jusqu'à une des tables, pour s'asseoir au milieu de toute la marmaille et tenter de trouver encore quelque chose à manger.

  Ce fut chose facile, car ces garnements, toujours aussi adorables lui avait garder deux croissants que le petit Akin conservait soigneusement sur ses genoux, près à les défendre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Il les lui tendit en souriant lorsque Seifer prit place près de lui ce jour-là. 

  Ils aimaient tellement cette tête blonde de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt que la gouvernante  avait été obligé d'attribuer à chacun un jour où il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui en un roulement régulier. Une fois toutes les 3 semaines environs, pour que tout le monde en profite. Seule Mélie avait le droit d'être assis à ses côtés à chaque repas.

  Et donc aujourd'hui c'était Akin qui s'était vu attribué cet « honneur » et avait précieusement gardé ses croissants.

  Une fois bien installé et savourant son petit déjeuné, il avait lancé la conversation et y avait participé avec cœur, sous le regard attendri de la gouvernante. 

  Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire lorsque Seifer ne serait plus là et, encore une fois, en eut un douloureux pincement au cœur. Les enfants allaient être tellement malheureux. Il allait tellement leur manquer. Lui manquer. Elle soupira doucement et sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule.

  Ellone s'installa rapidement à côté d'elle, observa un instant Seifer et reposa son attention vers elle pour lui sourire tristement.

  _ Bientôt son vingtième anniversaire.

  _ Malheureusement.

  _ Le temps passe trop vite...

  _ Oui. Il va partir aujourd'hui, mais m'a promis de revenir vendredi.

  _ Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas vraiment été pardonné.

  _ Je sais, mais il doit le faire, souffla doucement Edéa, autant pour lui que pour les autres.

  _ Hum... Si seulement, si seulement... Je ne sais pas ! J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je me sens tellement impuissante.

  _ Je connais ce sentiment.

  _ Ce n'est pas juste, murmura Ellone. Regardez-le, il est si doux et si gentil avec eux, il l'a toujours été. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça lui arrive. Pourquoi lui ?

  _ La destinée...

  _ Je déteste ce mot !

  _ Moi aussi Ellone, moi aussi.

  Les deux femmes se turent pour regarder en silence Seifer rire avec les enfants.

  Pourquoi ?

***

  Il avait fallu presque une heure à toute la marmaille pour se laver, s'habiller et se coiffer, avant de le rejoindre en salle de lecture et s'installer confortablement dans les canapés et les coussins en attendant qu'il ne leur lise un nouveau conte.

  Il avait mis à profit cette heure pour aider silencieusement Ellone à débarrasser la table et laver toute la vaisselle, alors qu'Edéa se démenait avec les petits monstres.

  Ils finissaient d'essuyer les dernières assiettes, lorsqu'il rompit enfin le silence.

  _ Je vais aller voir ton oncle.

  _ Laguna ?

  _ Hum.

  _ Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé.

  _ Je crois que si.

  _ Seifer...

  _ J'ai quand même torturé son fils et puis... j'ai un service à lui demander.

  Ellone s'arrêta soudain de ranger les assiettes et le regarda, étonnée.

  _ Un service ?

  _ Oui.

  Elle allait lui demander quoi, mais se ravisa et Seifer lui en su gré. Il ne savait pas si le président accepterait, bien que ce ne soit vraiment pas grand chose, mais l'espérait. Personne d'autre ne voudrait le faire, même pas Squall, malgré toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il est des choses sacrées auxquelles on ne touche pas chez les Seeds et ceci en faisait indubitablement partie. Quand à Ellone et Edéa, elles refuseraient certainement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il y tenait tellement.

  _ Tu veux que je le préviennes de ta venue ? Demanda Ellone.

  _ N...Non. Je ne sais pas encore quand je m'y rendrais.

  _ Il vaudrais mieux Seifer. Les gardes risqueraient de te tuer avant que tu n'es pu le voir.

  Le jeune éclata de rire à cette remarque. Mais un rire amer.

  _ C'est un risque que je dois pouvoir prendre, dit-il.

  Ellone ne dit rien et finit de ranger la vaisselle.

  _ Je vais rejoindre les enfants, je peux te laisser terminer ?

  _ Bien sûr.

  _ Merci.

  Elle le regarda s'éloigner rapidement et soupira.

  Pourquoi ?

***

  Comme il l'avait prévu, les garnements avaient trouvé le moyen de rallonger l'heure de lecture et Seifer s'y était prêté avec joie.

  Mélie sur les genoux, il les regardait, rêveurs et attentifs à chacune de ses paroles, alors qu'il décrivait, avec moult détailles supplémentaires, comment le valeureux chevalier arrivait à vaincre un formidable dragons à six têtes pour délivrer sa princesse.

  Il y avait tellement d'innocence dans les grands yeux alors qu'ils frissonnaient d'impatience et de crainte pour leur héros, le soutenant par d'encourageantes paroles. Une innocence qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir jamais connu, même bébé. Il est des vies faites pour la souffrance et la sienne était de celle-ci.

  Lorsqu'enfin l'histoire s'acheva sur la victoire  du chevalier et son mariage avec la belle princesse, ils poussèrent tous des exclamations de joies qui le firent sourire.

  Il les laissa un petit moment discuter entre eux de cette aventure, chacun donnant son avis, alors que lui même caressait sans vraiment sans rendre compte la douce chevelure de Mélie qui ronronnait presque de plaisir. Puis, il ramena doucement le calme et força la jeune enfant à descendre de ses genoux pour s'installer en face de lui.

  Il redoutait ce qu'il allait leur dire et comment ils allaient le prendre, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, attendit que les derniers brouhahas ne cessent et prit enfin la parole.

  _ J'ai... j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il. Une nouvelle qui, je crois, ne va pas vous faire plaisir. Je m'en vais cet après midi même pour un très long voyage.

  Il y eut un moment de stupeur silencieuse, puis tout un coup les protestations et les cris explosèrent de tous côtés, au point qu'on ne s'y entendait plus.

  Ce fut la question du plus âgé d'entre eux qui ramena le silence dans la pièce.

  _ Mais tu vas revenir ?

  Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui en attente d'une réponse, chacune reflet d'un espoir qu'il allait décevoir pour son plus grand malheur.

  _ Je... je vais repasser à la fin de la semaine, dit-il doucement, mais...mais...

  Plus il parlait et plus il voyait la mine des enfants se refermer, certains étant déjà au bord des larmes et il sentit le courage lui manquer.

  Il inspira profondément et se força à les regarder.

  _ Mais je devrais repartir et pour toujours cette fois.

  _ POUR TOUJOURS ?

  La question semblait être sortie de toutes les bouches en même temps.

  _ Oui, je... je suis désolé.

  Le silence retomba, comme une chape de plomb, chacun essayant de son mieux de digérer la nouvelle et de ne pas pleurer. 

  Mon dieu, il s'en voulait tellement de leur faire ça. 

  Il ne put soutenir leur regard plus longtemps et baissa les yeux.

  _ Pourquoi ? Lui fut-il soudain demander. Pourquoi ?

  _ Croyez bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je pouvais, je resterais avec vous éternellement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous aime. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

  Sa dernière phrase était à peine plus qu'un murmure et il devait maintenant lui aussi combattre les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses yeux, alors qu'à nouveau le silence se faisait, à peine dérangé par le bruits de sanglots retenus.

  C'est Mélie qui explosa la première. Elle se leva soudain, darda ses petits yeux marines pleins de larmes sur lui et cria : 

  _ CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! TU NE NOUS AIMES PAS ! SI TU NOUS AIMAIS TU NE PARTIRAIS PAS ! JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE ! 

  Et elle partit en courant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Plus que tout le reste les paroles de l'enfant lui avait fait mal et il ne put retenir une seconde de plus ses pleurs, les laissant s'épancher sans s'en rendre compte sur ses joues en feu. 

  Il se leva enfin d'un bond, cria son nom et partit derrière la jeune fille pour tenter la retrouver. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle, il put entendre tous les autres enfants fondre en larmes.

***

  Il ne retrouva pas Mélie avant son départ, mais Ellone si. Malheureusement, la jeune fille refusa catégoriquement qu'il ne l'approche et lorsqu'il quitta l'orphelinat, se fut s'en l'avoir revu pour son plus grand désespoir.

  La gouvernante lui assura qu'elle finirait par revenir à de meilleurs sentiments et qu'elle se jetterais dans ses bras à son retour, mais le jeune homme en doutait sérieusement.

  Il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait, ainsi que tous les autres. Ce sentiment d'avoir été trahis. C'est tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu faire ressentir aux gens qu'il aimait.

  Une nouvelle plaie ouverte à son cœur.

  Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester pour la convaincre de lui parler, pour s'expliquer, mais il ne le pouvait pas et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Ellone et Edéa sauraient la convaincre... les convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

  Il regarda s'éloigner l'orphelinat dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse, retenant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains et se focalisant sur le doux sourire des deux femmes lorsqu'elles lui avaient souhaité bon voyage et bonne chance, avant de prendre la direction d'Horizon.

  Il avait décidé que son premier arrêt serait pour Fujin et Raijin, ces deux plus fidèles compagnons. Les deux seuls qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber.

  Ils étaient maintenant mariés et tenaient un petit restaurant Cajun sur le port qui marchait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas souvent eu de leur nouvelle, ni eux souvent des siennes, mais ils gardaient toujours ce lien qui avait fait d'eux sa seule famille avec l'orphelinat. Il avait hâte de les revoir, de retrouver l'impulsivité de Fujin et la fausse naïveté de gros bébé de Raijin.

  Il lui fallut presque une journée entière pour atteindre Horizon, s'arrêtant quelques heures à peine pour dormir et arriva le lendemain matin sur les coups de dix heure sur le port.

  Il gara la voiture à l'entrée et fit le reste du chemin à pied. Le restaurant ne payait pas de mine, mais avait rapidement gagner ses galons jusqu'à se retrouver plutôt bien côté, alors qu'il conservait son charme des débuts, sa nourriture typique et ses prix plus que raisonnables.

  Ses deux compagnons n'avaient jamais exprimé le désir de devenir riche, aussi se suffisaient-ils de ce qu'ils gagnaient, surtout avec toute la clientèle qui venait.

  Il sourit en s'arrêtant devant et poussa rapidement la porte, faisant tinter une petite clochette.

  _ C'EST FERME ! Hurla une voix bien connue et étrangement mélodieuse à ses oreilles, qui le fit rire doucement. 

  Il ne dit rien, s'installa à une table et attendit que la tempête ne vienne le secouer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

  _ DE DIEU, DE DE DIEU, DE DE DIEU, DE DE DIEU ! L'EST SOURD OU QUOI !

  _Toujours aussi aimable, pensa gaiement Seifer, alors qu'il voyait déjà au fond de la salle la tornade blanche s'approcher de lui._

  _ DITE ! VOUS M'AVEZ PAS... IMPOSSIBLE !!!

  _ Ravit moi aussi de te voir Fujin, sourit Seifer devant l'air ébahi de son amie.

  Celle-ci fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'élancer soudain vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

  _ Fujin, grimaça-t-il, tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?

  Elle le relâcha soudain, le détailla de la tête aux pieds pour être sûre de n'avoir pas rêver et se fendit enfin d'un grand sourire.

  _ RAIJIN ! Hurla-t-elle. RAMENE TA TETE D'ASTICOT PAR ICI ET VIENS DONC VOIR UN PEU QUI NOUS REND ENFIN VISITE ! 

  Non, vraiment, elle n'avait pas changé.

  Pas plus que Raijin, qui, lorsqu'il se précipita en quatrième vitesse dans la salle ne put éviter la tape qui le cueillit naturellement sur le haut du crâne et s'apprêter à protester mollement quand sa mâchoire sembla se fracasser au sol, à la vue de son ami.

  Une nouvelle tape vint effleurer sa tête.

  _ IDIOT ! S'exclama Fujin. FERME LA BOUCHE AVANT D'AVALER LE RESTO TOUT ENTIER ! 

  Le géant s'exécuta, cligna encore une fois des yeux, avant de soulever littéralement Seifer dans ses bras, pour le serrer encore plus fort que Fujin.

  _ Raij', souffla Seifer presque à l'agonie.

  Troisième tape sur le haut de crâne.

  _ TU VAS LE TUER, BOUGRE D'IMBECILE ! LACHE-LE ! 

  Raijin s'exécuta immédiatement et s'excusa en souriant à pleines dents.

  _ Pôa grave, grimaça le blond, à vous deux vous avez seulement réussit à me briser tous les os.

  _ AFFIRMATIF !

  _ C'est ça Fuj, fiche-toi de moi.

  La jeune femme, morte de rire, s'effondra dans les bras de son mari et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour lui voler un baiser sans se prendre un coup. Et effectivement la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Au lieu de quoi, elle lui fit un grand sourire qui étonna Seifer. Ils avaient peut-être changé tout compte de fait.

  _ Alors que nous vaut ta visite. Demanda Raijin.

  _ Rien, juste l'envie de revoir mes amis.

  _ Après presque deux ans ?

  _ Il faut bien un jour.

  Les deux jeunes gens le dévisagèrent quelques secondes, sentant visiblement qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais choisir de ne pas le faire remarquer et se contentèrent de sourire.

  _ Et combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

  _ Trois jours.

  _ C'est tout. Bon alors je crois qu'il serait bon de te le dire tout de suite, sourit Raijin.

  _ Quoi ?

  Mari et femme se regardèrent et Fujin soupira doucement devant l'invitation de son époux à parler.

  _ Et bien ?

  _ Il faut que tu saches... Commença Fujin. Que tu saches que je suis enceinte !

  _ Quoi ? Demanda le blond qui n'en revenait pas.

  _ Oui, de trois mois.

  _ Mais c'est merveilleux ! Mes félicitations à vous deux ! 

  _ Merci, sourit le géant, fière comme pas deux. Nous comptions t'écrire, nous voulons que tu sois le parrain.

  Le sourire de Seifer s'effaça d'un coup.

  _ Merci, dit-il, mais je ne peux pas.

  _ Il n'est pas question que tu refuses.

  _ Vous ne comprenez pas... je ne peux vraiment pas.

  _ En effet, dit Fujin, visiblement blessé. Nous pensions que ça te ferait plaisir.

  _ C'est le cas, je t'assure, plaida le jeune homme, mais le fait est que je ne peux pas pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà il ne serait pas bon pour ce bébé d'avoir le chevalier de la sorcière comme parrain...

  _ Ex chevalier et nous nous en moquons !

  _ Mais pas les gens ! Il ne fera qu'en pâtir. En plus... en plus, je vais devoir partir et je ne reviendrais pas.

  _ QUOI ??? Crièrent en cœur ses deux amis.

  _ Vous avez bien entendu. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, je voulais vous dire adieu.

  _ Mais où pars-tu ?

  _ Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je... je voulais aussi vous remerciez d'avoir été de si bons amis, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

  _ Mer... Merci, fut tout ce qu'ils réussirent à articuler avant de tomber dans un silence consterné.

  Seifer s'efforça de sourire et tenta de relancer la conversation.

  _ Et si vous me racontiez plutôt ce que vous devenez ?

***

  Les trois jours suivant furent une suite de crises de rire et de moment de calme pendant lesquels Fujin et Raijin essayèrent vainement d'arracher quelques informations au jeune homme qui resta muet comme une carpe.

  Le moment du départ fut douloureux, les deux amis étant incapable de laisser partir leur plus ancien compagnon en sachant qu'ils ne le reverraient peut-être plus. Il finit néanmoins par les quitter et prit le chemin d'Esthar et du palais.

  Il lui ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour y arriver et il se présenta avec appréhension au poste de garde. 

***

  Laguna et Kyros était en train de discuter sur la situation Galbadienne et de tous les ennuis que leur apportaient le nouveau président dans l'avancement de négociations commerciales, lorsque soudain, un soldat entra dans le bureau sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

  _Quoi ? Demanda Laguna visiblement irrité de la prise de liberté du subordonné.

  _ Mon... monsieur le Président. Il... il y a une visiteur qui désire vous parler.

  _ Un visiteur ?

  _ Ou... oui !

  _ Et qui est-ce ?

  _ Euh... Seifer Almasy ! Murmura le malheureux garde en s'efforçant de sourire.

  _ QUOI ? S'écrièrent en cœur Loire et Seagill.

  _ Seifer Almasy.

  Les deux amis se regardèrent, étonnés et un peu perdu, se demandant visiblement ce que l'ex chevalier pouvait bien faire ici.

  _ Que décides-tu ? Demanda finalement Kyros. C'est toi qu'il veut voir.

  _ Hum... je sais, dit Laguna.

  Et se tournant vers le garde.

  _ Faites-le entrer. Seul !

  L'homme le dévisagea quelques secondes, mais ne contesta pas les ordres et sortit précipitamment.

  _ Tu es bien sûr de toi ?

  _ Pourquoi pas. Il s'est tenu à carreau jusqu'à présent et je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir.

  Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre leur conversation, Seifer était introduit dans le bureau.

  Il s'avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux deux hommes et inclina légèrement la tête pour les saluer.

  _ Monsieur le Président. Monsieur Seagill, dit-il, je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu me recevoir.

  _ Coupons court aux politesses Seifer, répondit Laguna, que veux-tu ?

  Le jeune homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par le ton plutôt désagréable de son aîné, même s'il en fut intérieurement blessé. Toujours le même comportement et toujours la même haine. Mais ces évidents ressentiments ne l'empêcheraient pas d'accomplir ce qu'il était venu faire.

  _ Je suis venu vous présenter des excuses, dit-il simplement.

  _ Des excuses ?

  _ Pour avoir torturé votre fils.

  Les deux hommes en restèrent ébahis.

  _ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi moi, alors qu'il y a tellement plus de gens que tu as fait souffrir en tuant leur famille ?

  _ Je sais, souffla doucement le jeune homme.

  Oh oui, il en était plus que conscient. Après tout, plusieurs des orphelins qu'avait recueillit Edéa étaient des victimes de ses actes. Ils le savaient et avaient su lui pardonner.

  _ Je sais et je ne viens pas chercher de pardon. Je voulais seulement le faire et... et vous demander un service.

  _ Un service ? 

  Si ce n'avait été une telle situation, Laguna en aurait ri. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune homme puisse venir un jour lui présenter des excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait et encore moins un service. Il aurait aimé pouvoir hurler, le traiter de tout les noms, le frapper, mais il y avait une telle tristesse dans son regard, un tel remords, qu'il en fut tout simplement incapable.

  _ Quel genre de service ? S'entendit-il demander, alors que Kyros hoquetait près de lui, visiblement sous le choc qu'il puisse réagir ainsi face à celui qui était « l'ennemi ».

  Seifer dégaina soudain sa gunblade, faisant immédiatement réagir Seagill qui sortit son arme, prêt à tirer, mais Laguna l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

  Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le courage et l'intelligence du président et lui tendit doucement son arme.

  Laguna s'en saisit immédiatement et lui lança un regard étonné.

  _ Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Te tuer ?

  _ Je veux que vous la détruisiez, répondit simplement Seifer.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Je veux que vous la détruisiez. Je n'en aurais plus l'utilité et je suis incapable de le faire moi-même, comme je sais parfaitement que personne d'autre ne le fera à ma place. Pensez donc, l'arme de l'ex chevalier, quel magnifique trophée à son mur, dit-il sarcastiquement.

  _ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le ferais ?

  _ Ellone m'a dit que vous êtes un homme de parole, cela me suffit amplement comme garantie.

  _ Ellone ?

  _ Oui, elle est vraiment formidable. Un peu la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

  _ Hum... oui... je vois.

  Seifer en douta sincèrement, mais il savait qu'il venait d'ébranler son aîné. Laguna avait toujours considéré la jeune femme comme sa propre fille et si elle avait pu mettre sa confiance en un homme comme lui... Si seulement il connaissait toute la vérité, il serait bien surpris. Ils seraient tous bien surpris.

  _ Es-tu bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

  _ Certain.

  _ Alors ce sera fait.

  _ Merci. Maintenant, je ne vais pas vous imposer plus longtemps mon inconfortable présence. Je vous dit adieu messieurs. Nous en nous reverrons pas. 

  Et avant même qu'un des deux hommes aient pu réagir, il était parti.

***

  Seifer avait eu un peu de mal à quitter le palais sans se faire tuer par des soldats en quête de vengeance, mais il y était finalement parvenu et roulait désormais en direction de sa dernière destination.

  La BGU.

  Il dut conduire toute la nuit pour atteindre Balamb au petit matin et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'université.

  Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de rentrer par la grande porte, à moins qu'il ne veuille signer son arrêt de mort avant même d'avoir pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, surtout qu'il était désormais désarmé.

  Il emprunta donc un des couloirs souterrains secrets dont il avait connaissance et qui menait directement au bureau de Cid. Il s'assura que celui-ci était seul grâce à un petit trou aménagé dans le mur avant de frapper doucement au panneau et d'entrer dans la pièce.

  Le visage du directeur s'éclaira immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnu le jeune homme et l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

  _ Seifer, dit-il. Enfin ! Edéa m'a prévenu de ton arrivée, je t'attendais.

  _ Cid, sourit doucement le jeune homme. C'est bon de vous revoir.

  Et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent comme père et fils, car c'est bien ainsi qu'ils se considéraient... qu'ils s'étaient toujours considérés.

  Cid s'écarta enfin et le détailla, mais ne dit rien. Comme Edéa, il savait pourquoi il était là et qu'ils se retrouvent dans ces conditions n'avaient rien d'heureux, même s'il éprouvait de la joie à le revoir enfin.

  Caché ses sentiments vis à vis du blond et supporter les constantes critiques et paroles de vengeances tout au long de ces années n'avaient pas été chose facile. A plusieurs reprises, il avait du se faire souffrance, pour ne pas intervenir et défendre son « fils ».

  Et maintenant... maintenant, il le retrouvait pour mieux le perdre.

  Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Seifer était là pour quelques heures tout au plus, autant qu'il en profite pour rattraper ces longues années perdues.

  _ Un petit déjeuné, ça te tente ? Demanda-t-il.

  Le jeune homme qui avait eu le même cheminement de pensées, lui sourit et accepta avec joie son invitation.

***

   Squall fit la grimace lorsque le bras de Linoa entoura sa taille. Certes, il l'aimait, mais il détestait ces marques d'affection publiques. Quoiqu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'à cette heure de la journée la cafétéria était bien remplie. Ils étaient même les seuls à y être installé, mais même en face de ses propres compagnons, il se sentait gêné.

  Il se dégagea doucement, évitant le regard blessé de la jeune femme et se concentrant uniquement, en apparence, sur la discussion entre Zell et Quistis. Il était question du mariage imminent de Selphie et d'Irvine et de leur cadeau.

  Rien de très passionnant pour le jeune homme qui s'efforçait néanmoins de paraître s'y intéressé. Après tout, il s'agissait de ses amis.

  Il pouvait sentir, alors que la conversation se poursuivait les coups d'œil fréquents que lui jetait Linoa. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé que leur relation prenne enfin le même chemin, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement prêt pour le mariage. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille, sa bonne humeur, son entrain naturel qui peu à peu avait su dompter son caractère.

  Et c'était peut-être bien là que résidait le problème. Comme tous les autres, presque tous les autres, Linoa avait été incapable de le prendre pour ce qu'il était, incapable de réellement supporter son caractère antisocial. Et au lieu de laisser le temps accomplir de lui-même son œuvre, au lieu de LE laisser apprendre à changer, elle l'avait constamment poussé, le forçant à sortir, à se rendre dans les réceptions, les boites de nuit et tous les lieux qu'il détestait. Il s'y sentait toujours très mal, décalé, étranger.

  Ces univers n'étaient pas le sien et bien qu'il s'y rende pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme, il les supportait de moins en moins. Peut-être... peut-être que si elle l'avait laissé de lui-même décidé de s'y rendre, peut-être aurait-il appris à les apprécier. Mais maintenant, il se surchargeait de travail le plus souvent possible, pour être sûr d'y échapper.

  Ils agissaient tous de la même façon, ses amis, son père, tous. Et la seule personne qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que le laisser être lui-même, la seule personne dont il aurait aimé goûter la compagnie, était un égocentrique maniaque et presque destructeur du monde.

  Autant dire que sa vie était « merveilleuse » !

  Il y eut un bruit de porte et de rire derrière lui et il vit soudain Quistis et Zell s'arrêter de parler et faire de grands yeux ronds alors que leurs mâchoires menaçaient de venir fracasser au sol.

  Il fronça les sourcils devant leur réaction et se retourna pour avoir certainement un des plus grands chocs de sa vie.

  Devant lui, s'avançaient, visiblement encore inconscients de leur présence, Cid, leur Cid et... et Seifer. Impossible, incroyable, inimaginable.

  Les deux hommes marchaient de concert, le directeur définitivement mort de rire et le blond rouge comme une tomate, râlant doucement à l'hilarité de son aîné pour finalement éclater lui aussi d'un rire fort et clair. Le tableau était tellement surréaliste que Squall se demanda un instant si on n'avait pas mis une substance bizarre dans son petit déjeuné.

  Les deux hommes, incapable de s'arrêter de rire durent se raccrocher l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre, alors que la petite troupe les dévisageait, incapable de caché leur étonnement.

  Seifer le premier se calma lorsqu'il releva la tête et avisa enfin leur présence, toute envie de rire mourant à l'instant.  Cid lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe devant son calme soudain avant de se retourner et de les voir enfin. Il poussa un petit soupire et leur sourit, avant d'entraîner un Seifer, paralysé, vers les étalages de la cafétéria et leur forcer à prendre quelque chose à manger. Le jeune homme sembla enfin réaliser ce qui se passait et eut une violente douleur à la poitrine quand son cœur sembla enfin repartir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à les voir si tôt et pouvait sentir leur regard peser lourdement sur lui. Il leur en voulait un peu de venir voler les précieux instants qu'il voulait passer avec son « père » qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, mais devait admettre que les voir et leur parler maintenant, lui permettrait d'en finir au plus vite.

  Il prit un peu au hasard et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, quelques bricoles à manger alors que son estomac se révulsait, prenant son temps pour se redonner contenance. 

  Cid qui avait bien compris, agit de même et lorsqu'il le sentit enfin prêt, l'entraîna vers la table adjacente au petit groupe où ils prirent rapidement place.

  _ Bonjour, lança joyeusement le directeur, alors que Seifer se contentait d'un petit hochement de tête.

  Des saluts inarticulés et à peine audibles lui furent soufflés et le silence retomba aussitôt.

  Linoa fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva, presque solennelle, s'avança vers Seifer qui ne put réprimé un mouvement de recul et après une courte hésitation, le prit dans ses bras.

  _ C'est bon de te revoir, lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

  D'abord trop surpris pour réagir, le jeune homme finit par lui rendre son étreinte en souriant.

  _ Toi aussi, dit-il simplement.

  Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé la jeune femme, un peu une petite sœur à ses yeux et c'est pourquoi il avait souffert lorsqu'il avait du la jeté en pâture à Adel. Qu'elle puisse lui pardonner était un des plus beaux cadeaux qui pouvait lui être fait.

  Elle se dégagea enfin, souriante et se mit immédiatement en devoir de savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait ses dernières années, se moquant bien des regards choqués de ses compagnons qui semblaient se demander si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Seifer lui répondit avec joie, tout en observant les réactions du reste du groupe qui semblait se renfrogner de minutes en minutes. Il se mordit la lèvres devant leur évident dégoût et ne se concentra que sur la jeune femme.

  _ Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? S'enquit-elle enfin.

  Seifer lui sourit et regarda les autres avec intensité.

  _ Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il. M'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire dans ma vie. A toi Zell pour t'avoir toujours empoisonné l'existence, à toi Quistis pour t'avoir traitée injustement de mauvais professeur, à toi Linoa pour t'avoir donnée à Adel, à Selphie et Irvine pour les avoir presque tuer... et à toi Squall pour t'avoir torturé.

  Si Zell et Quistis se montrèrent pendant quelques instants choqués, avant de sourire doucement, peut-être pas encore prêts à le pardonner, mais au moins acceptant ses excuses, le visage de Squall, lui, ne laissa rien passer.

  Il le regarda longuement, semblant se demander s'il pouvait vraiment le croire, puis haussa les épaules, jeta un « Et alors... » atone et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

  Seifer n'en fut pas particulièrement étonné, mais blessé, oui. Il avait, sans le vouloir, gardé le secret espoir que le jeune homme pourrait lui pardonner. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore tout dit et ce qui venait ensuite n'était réservé qu'à Squall et à lui seul. Il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, mais il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre.

  Se levant à son tour, il se lança à sa poursuite, alors que Cid empêchait les autres de le suivre. Il rattrapa Squall, juste après qu'il eut franchi les portes de la cafétéria et le saisit par le poignet.

  La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, il dégaina sa gunblade et la pointa sur la chaire tendre du cou de son ancien rival.

  Seifer le relâcha doucement et grimaça un sourire.

  _ Et bien quoi Leonhart ? Dit-il presque arrogant. Tu vas tuer un homme désarmé ?

  _ Habituellement non, grogna le jeune homme, mais pour toi, je crois que je vais faire une exception, Almasy.

  _ Toujours le même à ce que je vois, antisocial comme pas deux.

  _ C'est toujours mieux que monstre sanguinaire, rétorqua Squall un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

  Le coup porta et Seifer devint blanc comme un linge. Il pouvait supporter ce genre de remarque de beaucoup de monde, mais venant de la bouche du jeune homme, non.

_Let me tell you about my romantic dream_

  _ Tu as raison Squall, c'est beaucoup mieux, dit-il d'un ton amer. Beaucoup mieux.

  Squall le fixa quelques instant puis, baissa lentement son arme.

  _ Que veux-tu Seifer ? Tu aurais pu venir t'excuser depuis longtemps maintenant, alors que veux-tu réellement ?

  _ Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit.

  _ Mensonge ! Que cherches-tu vraiment ? A être repris à la BGU ? A devenir Seed ? Tu crois vraiment que tu serais le bienvenu ?

  L'idée de Squall était tellement saugrenue, que Seifer ne put s'empêcher de rire.

  _ Squall, si tu savais... je n'ai jamais voulu devenir Seed, jamais ! Et je suis très heureux comme je suis.

  Pour la première fois le brun ne cacha pas son étonnement.

  _ Tu ne voulais pas devenir Seed ? Mais alors pourquoi... ?

  _ Pourquoi y être rentré ? Pour être avec toi !

  L'expression de surprise grandit encore sur les traits du jeune homme.

  _ A... Avec moi ?

  _ Je t'aime Squall Leonhart, je t'ai toujours aimé.

  Et avant que Squall n'ai pu réagir, Seifer l'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et le brun se perdit quelques instants sous l'afflux d'émotions contradictoires qui le traversaient. Quand enfin, il put reprendre un tant soit peu de contrôle, il repoussa violemment Seifer.

  _ QUE CROIS-TU ETRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? Hurla le jeune homme.

  _ Calme-toi Squall, murmura Seifer qui sentit son cœur tomber en morceau.

  Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre espoir, mais le rejet n'en était pas moins douloureux, même si c'était mieux ainsi, même s'il valait mieux pour Squall qu'il ne lui retourne jamais ses sentiments. Bien mieux.

  _ Calme-toi. Je voulais seulement que tu saches. Je pars et tu ne me reverra plus jamais. Tu n'as qu'à oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

  Et sans le regarder, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui noyaient son regard, Seifer se détourna pour retourner à l'intérieur de la cafétéria et prendre congé. Il avait accomplis tout ce qu'il s'était promis de faire, il allait maintenant rentrer. 

  Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant son anniversaire.

  Une toute petite journée.

  _Adieu Squall. J'espère qu'un jour tu sauras me pardonner. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras que j'ai tout sacrifié pour toi._

***

  La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Seifer arriva enfin en vu de l'orphelinat. 

  Il avait quitté un Cid déçu qu'il ne reste pas plus longtemps et un petit groupe souriant qui l'avait finalement totalement pardonné. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir le seul pardon qu'il était réellement venu chercher et son âme en souffrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

  Il avait du s'arrêter à plusieurs reprise pour clamer le tremblement de ses mains et maintenant qu'il approchait de la maison une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait. 

  Les enfants et Mélie.

  Il arrêta la voiture à une centaine de mètres du bâtiments encore quelque peu éclairé et pris le temps de l'observer. 

  Pris le temps de réfléchir. 

  Etrangement, ces deux dernières années, il n'en avait pas réellement eu l'occasion, même lors de son court passage en prison, encore sous le choc alors. Et lorsqu'il avait rejoint la gouvernante, il avait fallu remettre l'orphelinat en marche, puis il y avait eu l'arrivée des enfants, occupant toutes ses journées et une grande partie de ses nuits entre cauchemars (sans compter les siens) et insomnies.

  Il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de faire le point ces derniers jours, mais alors qu'il revenait là ou tout avait commencé, il trouvait enfin quelques minutes à lui.

  Il aurait presque préféré ne jamais les avoir, car aussi loin qu'il remontait, il ne trouvait pas une seule chose qu'il n'ait pas gâché, par faute ou par obligation. Pas une et encore aujourd'hui il continuait.

  Sa vie n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar, avec parfois des moments d'oubli, mais toujours un long cauchemar. Et pourtant... pourtant, il ne l'aurait pas souhaitée autrement, à aucun prix.

  Le coût en avait été douloureux, mais le résultat n'avait pas de valeur.

  Un bien pauvre sacrifice.

  Il aperçut soudain la porte du perron qui s'ouvrait et reconnut la silhouette familière d'Edéa observant le coin d'obscurité ou devait percer ses phares.

  Il relança le moteur et alla se garer devant la maison.

  Il était de retour chez lui.

  Une dernière fois.

***

  Il regarda un long moment les étoiles qui constellaient le ciel étonnamment bien dégagé de cette fin décembre. Il aimait le calme de la nuit, il lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement, de mieux clarifié et comprendre ses émotions.

  Pourtant ce soir, il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement.

  Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre et fit face à l'immense glace qui paraît l'armoire de sa chambre. Il s'en approcha lentement et posa une main sur sa surface polie et glacée. Puis, il la monta à son visage et traça doucement de ses doigts la ligne qui le barrait. Il ne se souvenait plus de ses traits sans ce sillon parfait qui coupait sa peau, sans cette cicatrice qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle était devenue son symbole, sa marque de puissance et de victoire. Elle lui appartenait corps et bien, corps et âme. Ame sœur de sa jumelle de sang.

  Comme il avait toujours été son jumeau de sang et de guerre.

  Il avait toujours cru le haïr, même s'il l'avait toujours considéré comme la seule personne capable de le juger à sa juste valeur, comme la seule personne capable de laisser être lui-même.

  Il avait toujours cru qu'Il le haïssait.

  Et maintenant... maintenant...

  Ces mots. 

  Cette phrase. 

  A peine prononcée, à peine murmurée.

  Un souffle à son oreille... si chaud... si doux...

  Il ne comprenait plus.

  Ne se comprenait plus.

  _Je t'aime... Je t'ai toujours aimé._

  Vraiment plus.

  _Je t'aime..._

  Un battement de cœur plus violent que les autres.

  Une inspiration frémissante.

  Une main tremblante alors qu'elle dessine le contour de ses lèvres...

   ... Souvenir de cette douce chaleur qui les avait effleurées.

  Et à son reflet se superpose un autre.

 _Je t'aime Squall Leonhart._

  Un pouls qui s'accélère.

  Le désir de retrouver cette saveur légèrement sucrée.

  Une saveur...

                    ... si pure...

                                  ... si douce...

                                                   ... qu'il avait toujours désiré.

  _Je t'ai toujours aimé._

  Un miroir qui se brise.

  Des étoiles de sang qui constellent le sol.

  Pourquoi ?

  Pourquoi ? 

  Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi s'être tu pendant de si longues années ?

  Il ne comprenait plus.

  Et maintenant... maintenant...

  ... une unique phrase jouant sa ronde folle dans ses pensées.

_  Moi aussi… moi aussi, je t'ai toujours aimé._

***

  Le retour s'était mieux passé que prévu.

  Lorsqu'il était apparu dans la salle à manger au petit matin, c'est à peine si les vingt garnements ne lui avaient pas tous sauté au cou en même temps et il s'était rapidement retrouvé à terre, presque étouffé par la montagne de câlins et de baisers auxquels il avait eu droit. Chacun avait passé au moins cinq minutes dans ses bras, se boudinant confortablement contre lui et recevant en retour son lot de cajoleries et de mots gentils.

  Il avait fallu l'intervention d'une Edéa et d'une Ellone tout sourire pour décoller ses petits monstres qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter combien il leur avait manqué et les envoyer faire leur toilette.

  Seifer, qui n'aurait jamais cru recevoir tel accueil, garda un immense sourire aux lèvres, leur marque d'amour agissant comme un véritable baume sur son âme.

  Il le perdit malheureusement bien vite quand il constata que Mélie ne s'était pas mêlée à cette foule enthousiasme.

  _ Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il à Ellone alors que la gouvernante disparaissait avec une petite troupe criante et riante et qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

  _ Dans la chambre. Elle ne l'a pas quitté depuis ton départ et c'est à peine si elle accepte de manger. Nous savons pas quoi faire.

  _ Je vais aller la voir.

  _ Il y a peu de chance qu'elle t'adresse la parole. Elle croit que tu l'a rejeté.

  _ Je sais, soupira doucement le jeune homme. Mais il faut quand même que je lui parle. Je m'en veux tellement.

  _ De quoi ? Souffla doucement Ellone. De l'avoir aimé ? De lui avoir donné ce qu'elle recherchait avec avidité tout en craignant de le trouver. Toi seul a été capable de l'amadouer, de lui rendre la joie de vivre. Souviens-toi Seifer, souviens-toi comment ce petit bébé refusait tout simplement d'être approché, ne supportait pas d'être pris dans les bras. C'est à peine s'y nous arrivions à l'alimenter. Mais tu as réussit là où nous avons échoué, tu lui as rendu le sourire. Tu leur as rendu le sourire. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir accompli un tel miracle. Tu dois en être fier.

  Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire.

  _ J'aimerais que tu ai raison, mais ils n'en auraient pas eu besoin si je n'avais pas été là. Ils auraient encore leur famille.

  _ Tu n'en sais rien, surtout dans ses conditions et puis...

  _ Je sais, le coupa le jeune homme. C'était le prix à payer.

  Ellone ne dit rien et se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

  _ Va la rejoindre, souffla-t-elle simplement.

  Seifer hocha doucement la tête et s'éloigna sous le regard de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir ses larmes.

  _ Joyeux anniversaire, Seifer.

***

   Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans une semi-pénombre due aux lourds rideaux qui tombaient sur les fenêtres, Seifer crut un instant qu'elle était inoccupée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer la petite forme étendue sur le lit qui sanglotait doucement.

  Il s'approcha rapidement et s'assit à ses côtés, avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure. L'enfant frissonna légèrement et tenta d'échapper à cette caresse, pourtant douce, en se roulant un peu plus en boule sous ses couvertures et en se déplaçant vers le bord opposé du lit.

  Le jeune homme retira sa main avec réticence et la posa délicatement près de la fillette dans un froissement léger de draps.

  _ Mélie ?

  Sa voix, pourtant à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, sembla faire écho dans le silence de la chambre et l'enfant lui jeta un regard où planait une surprise mêlée d'espoir, malheureusement bien vite remplacer par une douloureuse détresse.

  Elle détourna les yeux, se replia un peu plus sur elle-même et un nouveau sanglot déchira le silence.

  _ Mélie... je suis désolé. Je sais... je sais que je t'avais promis de rester près de toi et je n'aurais pas du. C'est une promesse que je savais ne jamais pouvoir tenir, mais... mais je voulais tellement pouvoir te voir sourire. Je m'en veux, tu es tellement importante à me yeux... je t'aime tellement... comme ma propre fille et j'aurais voulu... j'aurais voulu pouvoir rester prêt de toi, mais je ne peux pas. Même aussi fort que je puisse le souhaiter, ça m'est impossible. Je sais et je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner, je...

  Sa voix s'étrangla soudain et il dut prendre quelques secondes pour se redonner contenance et ravaler ses sanglots.

  _ Je voulais seulement te dire que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arriver. Ainsi que tous les enfants, mais toi plus que tout autre et je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accorder ta confiance et ton amour. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

  Sa voix mourut sur ses derniers mots et incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, il laissa les larmes cascader par flot sur ses joues. Il avança une main hésitante vers la fillette, mais la retira aussitôt, conscient qu'elle ne désirait sûrement pas qu'il la touche.

  Incapable de rester plus longtemps, il se leva soudain du lit et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Il allait en franchir le seuil, lorsqu'un cri l'arrêta.

  _ SEIFER !

  Il se retourna pour voir Mélie sauter du lit et courir vers lui. Il se baissa alors et l'enfant se jeta dans ses bras, tremblante.

  _ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix. Je t'aime Seifer, je t'aime.

  Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la fillette ne s'endorme d'épuisement et qu'il ne la recouche dans son lit. Avant de s'en aller, il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, conscient qu'il ne la reverrais plus et laissa dans sa petite main le collier dont il ne s'était jamais séparé, unique souvenir de ses parents.

  Il caressa une dernière fois sa douce chevelure et sortie doucement de la chambre. Il refermait la porte, lorsque Edéa apparut à ses côtés. Il se contenta de lui sourire doucement, persuader que tout irait bien pour la fillette à partir de maintenant.

***

  Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse affolante et Seifer ne quitta pas un seul instant les enfants, leur lisant des histoires, s'amusant, riant, profitant pleinement de ses derniers instants avec eux.

  L'heure du couché arriva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il les embrassa tous chaleureusement, leur souhaitant comme à chaque fois une merveilleuse nuit pleine de rêves et d'enchantements. Pourtant, cette nuit différa des autres, car les enfants s'attardèrent tous dans leur câlin, chacun lui répétant combien il l'aimait.

  Il demeura avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment et lorsqu'il les quitta enfin la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

  Il retourna dans la pièce principale pour y trouver la gouvernante et Ellone l'attendant, le visage fermé. Edéa s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, combattant tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle l'étreignit un long moment, puis se dégagea pour lui tendre une simple enveloppe de papier blanc.

  _ Notre cadeau, dit-elle. Cid aurait aimé être là pour te l'offrir, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la BGU.

  Seifer hocha la tête et retourna plusieurs fois le papier dans ses mains, incapable de se décider à l'ouvrir. 

  _ Elle ne va pas te manger, tu sais, sourit doucement Ellone en le regardant faire.

  Seifer lui dédia sa plus belle grimace, avant de se décider enfin et d'en retirer l'unique feuille qu'elle contenait. Il prit son temps pour la lire et du presque se forcer à respirer lorsqu'il arriva au bout, retenant avec peine le tremblement de ses mains.

  Il se jeta alors presque dans les bras d'Edéa, incapable de parler, faisant passer dans cette seule étreinte tous les remerciements et toute la joie qu'il était incapable d'exprimer.

  La gouvernante lui sourit doucement lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin.

  _ Ce sera officiel dès demain, Cid s'en est assuré. Il y pensait... nous y pensions depuis si longtemps. Nous t'avons toujours considérer comme notre enfant et c'est maintenant chose faite.

  Seifer allait répliquer lorsque la pendule tinta soudain, marquant de ses coups la dixième heure de la nuit.

  Tous les sourires s'évanouirent.

  _ Plus que quelques minutes, murmura Seifer. La nuit est belle et la plage doit être magnifique sous les rayons de lune. Je crois que je vais aller observer la rondeur des flots et m'enivrer de leur chant.

  Les deux femmes le regardèrent sortirent sans un mot.

  Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

***

 _Die, die, die my darling_

  Seifer venait tout juste d'arriver à la plage de sable fin lorsque Squall pénétra dans l'orphelinat et retrouva Edéa et Ellone, debout sur le perron, observant de loin la grève, le regard pleins de larmes.

  Elles sursautèrent à son arrivé et le dévisagèrent un instant, sous le choc.

  _ Squall ? Dit enfin la gouvernante. Que fais-tu ici ?

  _ Je dois le voir, répondit, presque hésitant, le jeune homme. Où est-il ?

  _ Tu arrives trop tard Squall, murmura Ellone.

  Le brun se figea.

  _ Trop... trop tard ? Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il soudain paniqué.

  _ Squall...

  _ OU EST-IL ?

  _ Sur la grève, répondit doucement la gouvernante. 

  Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique se soit, le jeune homme s'était déjà élancé en direction de la plage.

  Les deux femmes lui emboîtèrent immédiatement le pas.

  _Don't utter a single word_

_  Die, die, die my darling  
  Just shut your pretty eyes.   
  
_

  Trop tard.

  Les deux mots résonnaient comme un glas dans son esprit alors qu'il courrait à perdre haleine en direction de la plage.

  Trop tard.

  Ce n'était pas vrai !

  Quoi que ces mots aient pu sous entendre, ce ne pouvait être vrai ! 

  Pas maintenant !

  Pas alors qu'il venait pour s'excuser.

  Pas alors qu'il venait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

  Il n'avait réalisé que bien trop tard, la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Pourquoi, en dépit de tout, il n'avait pas pu le tuer lors de la fin d'Ultimécia. Pourquoi il avait toujours relevé ses défis, toujours prit les mêmes voies, choisissant la même arme, la même université... la même vie.

  Il n'avait jamais compris combien il était proche de lui, bien plus que par la haine qu'il avait toujours cru éprouvé, mais jamais ressenti. Lui seul avait su lire son âme et l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. Lui seul avait été capable de le pousser toujours plus loin et il l'aimait pour ça.

  Plus que tout.

  Plus que Linoa, plus que ses amis, plus que son père.

  Il était prêt à tout.

  Mais certainement pas à le perdre maintenant.

_I'll be seeing you again  
  I'll be seeing you in hell_

  Rarement la lune n'avait été plus majestueuse que ce soir, parfaitement pleine et brillante, déversant sur un océan noir ses larmes d'argent qui venaient pleurer doucement sur les crêtes des vagues. Leur doux reflux sur la grève, calme et régulier, apportait une sérénité rare à ce lieu bien souvent déchiré par des flots violents qui s'écrasaient avec force sur les rochers à cette époque de l'année.

  Et il se tenait là, immobile, admirant ce spectacle unique, ses habits noirs se fondant dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour faire ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et la couleur blé argenté de sa chevelure.  Il avait abandonné son trench-coat sur le lit de sa chambre, gardant uniquement son maillot noir, sans pour autant sentir la morsure glaciale du vent.

  Combien de temps restait-il ?

  Quelques minutes ? Quelques secondes ?

  Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, il se sentait libre. Chaque vague semblait emportée avec elle un morceau un son âme, une part de sa souffrance.

  Il remercia doucement Edéa et Ellone pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'y avait rien à regretter.

  Et un cri déchira l'air, faisant manqué à son cœur un battement.

  _ SEIFER ! 

  Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas... pas être lui.

  _ SEIFER !

  Pas maintenant.

  _ SEIFER !

  Le jeune homme se retourna lentement pour voir la silhouette accourir vers lui. Un corps dont il connaissait chaque mouvement par cœur. Une voix dont il connaissait chaque intonation.

  _ Squall.

  Son ancien rival s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine de lui et reprit doucement son souffle, laissant échapper à rythme régulier et rapide des petites volutes de buée dans l'air glacial de cette nuit.

  _ Squall, souffla doucement Seifer, que fais-tu ici ?

  Le jeune homme ravala son air et hésita quelques secondes.

  _ Je... je voulais te voir.

  _ Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

  Squall s'avança, franchissant rapidement les derniers mètres qui le séparait de Seifer, pour venir presque le touché. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et le blond frémit doucement à ce qu'il y lut. 

  Une main se leva lentement et vint effleurer sa joue.

  _ Tu n'aurais pas du, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

  _ Il le fallait... Seifer, il faut que tu saches, je...

  _ Non ! 

  Le blond recula d'un pas, mais Squall n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'échapper.

  _ Je...

  _ Non ! 

  _ Je t'aime Seifer, moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé.

  _ Non, il...

  Ses protestations moururent lorsque les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme se collèrent au sienne et qu'il se laissa aller à cette étreinte, ouvrant imperceptiblement le bouche pour lui laisser le passage. Le brun approfondit le baiser, mêlant son être à celui de son rival, goûtant enfin ce qu'il lui manquait depuis si longtemps.

  Seifer se perdit dans le malstrom de sensations qui l'envahissait, oublieux de tout ce qui devait se passer pour quelques merveilleuses secondes. Mais alors que lui-même retournait l'étreinte, passant doucement ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, une intense douleur lui vrilla la poitrine. Il hoqueta, repoussa Squall et recula, posant une main sur le tissu imbibé de son haut.

  _ Non, souffla-t-il.

  _ Seifer ?

  Le voix du brun était un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude. Il voulut faire un pas vers lui, mais le jeune homme recula encore.

  _ Non, répéta-t-il encore, perdu dans sa douleur, essayant avec quelque succès de ne pas plié dessous. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu aimes Linoa et rien que Linoa.

  _ Seifer, non, je le croyais... je le croyais... mais j'avais tord, je l'ai compris maintenant. J'avais tord.

  _ Ce n'est pas vrai... ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il ne faut pas. Tu dois aimer Linoa. Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis désolé, Squall, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te le dire. Je ne pensais pas... je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais m'aimer. Je suis désolé.

  Il tenta encore de s'échapper, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter une seconde de plus et il s'écroula sur le sable, sous le regard horrifié de Squall. Avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher totalement terre, le jeune homme s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras pour le soutenir et l'allonger contre lui.

  A peine capable à présent de rester conscient, Seifer ne put pas le repousser et laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine, se laissant inconsciemment bercer par les battements sonores de son cœur. Squall posa une main sur son torse et déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler rapidement entre ses doigts, fuyant le tissu déjà totalement imbibé. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il réalisa alors que Seifer était en train de mourir et dans un geste désespéré colla sa main sur la blessure pour tenter d'endiguer le flot continu qui s'en échappait.

  _ EDEA ! Appela-t-il désespéré. EDEA ! 

  Il sentit une main agripper doucement la sienne et ramena son attention sur Seifer qui semblait de plus en plus pâle.

  _ Ca... ça ne sert à rien, souffla-t-il.

  _ Ne dit pas de bêtises, c'est une sorcière, elle peut te soigner, elle peut te sauver. EDEA !

  _ Tu ne comprends pas. Squall... je... je suis déjà mort.

  _ Non... Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je. NE. Veux. PAS ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant !

  Seifer ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt, en larmes.

  _ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors que sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime Squall.

  Le jeune homme resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte.

  _ Je t'aime aussi. Hyne, ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas ! EDEA ! Seifer, écoute moi. Seifer ? SEIFER !!!!!!!

_  Don't cry to me oh baby  
  Your future's in an oblong box_

_  Don't cry to me oh baby  
  Should have seen it a-coming on_

_  Don't cry to me oh baby  
  I don't know it was in your power  
  Don't cry to me oh baby  
  Dead-end girl for a dead-end guy  
  Don't cry to me oh baby_

_  Now your life drains on the floor_

_  Don't cry to me oh baby_

  Edéa avait entendu les appels désespéré de Squall et avait accouru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec Ellone, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Mais ce savoir n'empêcha pas son cœur de saigner lorsqu'elle vit enfin Squall agenouillé dans le sable, portant doucement un corps dans ses bras.

  _ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi ?

  Aucune des deux femmes ne fut capable de parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lève vers elles son regard plein d'un désespoir sans commune mesure.

  _ Pourquoi ?

  Edéa allait enfin lui répondre, mais Ellone la devança.

  _ C'était sa destinée Squall. Seifer est mort il y a de longues années maintenant. Il est mort le jour où il prit cette balle pour te protéger, lorsqu'il avait six ans.

 _Die, die, die my darling  
  Don't utter a single word  
  Die, die, die my darling  
  Just shut your pretty mouth_

  [Squall vit Irvine tourné le pistolet qu'ils avaient trouvé, dans sa direction. Tous les enfants riaient comme lui et puis, il y eut ce corps chaud collé contre le sien, la détonation assourdissante et les cris de ses compagnons. 

  Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer le nom de Seifer avant que son ami ne s'écroule sur lui et ne l'entraîne dans sa chute. Il vit nettement le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure et inondait ses vêtements, le sang du blond qu'il aimait tellement, son seul véritable ami.

  Il l'avait protégé.

  _ Seifer ! Appela-t-il de sa petite voix, en secouant le corps contre lui. Seifer ! 

  Mais le jeune garçon ne réagit pas et Squall eut soudain très peur. Il allait mourir, il allait mourir ! 

  Sans même réfléchir, oubliant l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui, il prit dans ses bras le corps pourtant plus lourd de son ami et se mit à courir en direction de l'orphelinat. En direction d'Edéa.

  Il ne voulait pas, il ne laisserait pas Seifer mourir.

  Cette seule pensée le guidait.

  Le reste n'était plus que flou. 

  Il se souvint vaguement avoir vu la sorcière sortir sur le perron et accourir vers lui pour lui prendre Seifer. Il se souvint de la magie, alors qu'elle lançait plusieurs soin max avant d'emporter le blond pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Il se souvint d'avoir suivit des yeux la voiture qui les emmenaient, priant Hyne que son ami ne meurt pas.

  Les trois jours qui avaient suivit, n'avaient été qu'angoisse et pleurs.

  Et Seifer était revenu, bien vivant, bien portant, mais changé... définitivement changé et avec lui était arrivé Ellone qui l'avait prit sous sa protection et il n'y avait plus prêté attention.]

  _I'll be seeing you again  
  I'll be seeing you in Hell_

  _ Je ne comprends pas, murmura Squall. Il était vivant lorsque vous l'avez ramené de l'hôpital. Il était vivant. Et il y a quelques minutes, son cœur battait encore, plein de vie. Je ne comprend pas.

  _ Ellone a raison Squall, dit doucement la gouvernante. Seifer est bien mort ce jour là. Il est mort dans mes bras alors que je l'emmenais à l'hôpital.

  Elle trembla légèrement à ces souvenirs, mais se força à continuer.

  _ Sa blessure était trop grave. La balle avait touché le cœur et mes soins max se sont révélés inutiles. Il a continué à saigner sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher et il est mort dans mes bras, juste au moment où nous arrivions. Dans l'hôpital, alors que je ne pouvais calmer mes larmes, j'ai rencontrer Ellone. C'était à peine une adolescente alors, mais ses pouvoirs étaient déjà puissants et lorsqu'elle m'a vu avec Seifer, elle s'est approchée, a touché légèrement son corps et elle a eu une vision, une vision du futur.

  _ Et ce futur n'était pas enviable Squall, reprit la jeune femme. Dans le monde que j'ai vu, Ultimécia était toute puissante. Tu étais mort avec la plus part de tes amis lors des premières attaques. Zell était son chevalier. Le monde n'était plus que ruine. Et puis, j'ai eu une seconde vision, celle du monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Un monde où Seifer avait survécu. Un monde où il t'avait poussé à te surpasser, où inconsciemment, il vous avait tous poussé à vous surpasser, mais toi plus que tout autre. Un monde où Linoa combattait à vos côtés, ayant réchappé à la noyade qui aurait du la tuer il y a quelques étés de cela, car il était avec elle pour la sauver. Un monde où tu étais devenu suffisamment puissant pour vaincre la sorcière et sauver l'humanité. Je l'ai dit à Edéa, je lui est tout expliqué et...

  _ Et nous avons pris le risque de tenter l'impossible, reprit la sorcière. Nous l'avons ramené à la vie grâce à une magie très puissante, mais aussi très dangereuse et interdite. Plusieurs personnes sont mortes pour qu'il puisse ressusciter, lui faisant don de leur vie pour rallonger la sienne de quelques dizaine d'années. Et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, nous lui avons tout expliqué. Seifer a toujours été un garçon très intelligent, il a tout de suite compris ce que nous lui demandions. Il a tout de suite compris qu'il ne vivrait que pour faire souffrir les gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde et il l'a accepté car c'était le seul moyen de tous nous sauver. Il savait aussi qu'il serrait condamné le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, il savait qu'il était déjà mort.

  La vérité frappa douloureusement Squall, comprenant enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours pu dire ou faire. Comprenant enfin à quel point il avait souffert. Mais aussi que tout ceci n'avait pas été vain.

  Sa destinée.

  _ Tu dois aussi savoir qu'il l'a fait pour toi, souffla enfin la gouvernante.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ « Je ne veux pas que Squall meurt, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne souffre pas ! » C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour là.

  Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête de compréhension et sécha ses larmes.

  Il embrassa doucement le front de Seifer, ébouriffa tendrement sa chevelure et souleva délicatement le corps fin et léger du jeune garçon de six ans.

  A pas lent, il regagna l'orphelinat, son petit fardeau dans les bras.

  Il aurait presque jurer avoir entendu le son cristallin d'un rire d'enfant.

 _Don't cry to me oh baby  
  Die, die, die my darling  
  Don't cry to me oh baby  
  Die, die, die my darling_

***

  La jeune femme déposa délicatement le bouquet de rose sur le marbre parfaitement blanc, leur carmin profond, tranchant avec la couleur pure de la pierre. Elle l'effleura doucement et eut un tendre sourire.

  _J'espère que tu es fier de moi._

  _ Mélie.

  La jeune femme se redressa.

  _ Je te laisse papa, dit elle doucement avant de rejoindre son fiancé qui se tenait en retrait.

  Le jeune homme, aussi blond que l'étaient ses parents, Zell et Quistis Dinch, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

  Squall regarda le couple d'amoureux avant de reporter son attention sur la stalle.

  _ J'aurais aimé que tu puisses la voir grandir, Seifer. Elle est vraiment devenu une merveilleuse jeune femme. Tu lui manques... tu me manques terriblement. Je t'aime. Pour toujours.

  Il se redressa et caressa doucement l'enfant de marbre qui reposait sur la stèle, avant de rejoindre sa fille.

  Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'arbres en bordure de la falaise pour regagner l'orphelinat et saluer une dernière fois Ellone avant de partir, il se retourna.

  _Merci._

Fin


End file.
